


You for the moment

by Read_Herring



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Use, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kinda AU idk, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Read_Herring/pseuds/Read_Herring
Summary: This story is a re-imagination of Hemlock Grove where our protagonists stop being so emotionally constipated and finally allow the homoeroticism to blossom. Roman Godfrey flaunts a typical 'rich boy' persona to mask his multitude of insecurities. A tender side to him only comes out around two people, his sister and cousin. However, this begins to change when a mysterious ( and very hairy ) boy moves into town.
Relationships: Roman Godfrey & Peter Rumancek, Roman Godfrey/Peter Rumancek
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	You for the moment

Roman's POV:  
Bodies of sweaty teenagers pool into the building as the sun climbs higher in the sky. Smells of weed and booze emanate from them as leftover reminders of a wild-weekend. Someone is making out on the staircase. The click-clack of a teacher's heels ring a threatening echo. A typical Monday. Roman detests Mondays. He feels as if he is drowning in a swarm of imbeciles. The boy's plump lips seem to have a permanent scowl on this day ( and most days), his expression scaring most people out of initiating conversation. However, something seems different today. Then, his eyes spot it. A werewolf. Or so that's what the rumors have said.  


Although the new-comer has only been a-prowl around the school for a few days, he's managed to draw attention to himself in the way a flame beckons moths. He's even managed to worm his way into Roman's well-guarded mind . The taller boy sits in front of the school building and revels in his cigarette. His piercing green gaze is never leaving Peter. A twirling puff of smoke floats in the Romani's direction as he releases a breath. Unconscious desire has already begun to manifest in the back of the rich-boys mind. Loneliness. Roman may not realize it, but he craves someone. Someone who will not belittle him. Manipulate him. Clearly, his mother has gifted him with an astounding amount of emotional baggage.  


And it goes on like this, for a sweet little while at least. Roman enjoying the relative anonymity he gets from observation, he, therefore, makes it a ritual to often lounge in corridors or the staircase. Roman catches small glimpses of the other boy and tries to piece together who he is. Scraggly facial stubble. Torn jeans. Dark-matted hair that could certainly do with a wash. However, the next time Roman sees him, his breath hitches. Is it because Peter is talking to his Sister, whom he so fiercely protects? Or is it because finally, after eyeing from afar, he's face to face with the only other person who may understand his isolation? Peter cracks a joke to Shelley and a raspy giggle escapes her lips. A good first impression.  
''No''. Roman thinks firmly. He won't allow himself to get obsessed so quickly. It's already happened with Letha. He becomes so easily captivated, trying to lose himself in sex, drugs, and anything that may help him forget how absolutely fucked up his home-life is. Son of a venomous billionaire mother and his father, well, is dead.

"Let's go, Shelley'' Placing a strong palm on his Sisters' back, Roman urges her forward and says,'' you shouldn't be late for a class''.  
Of course, the blonde doesn't leave without shooting a glare towards Peter first. His eyes lock with ones resembling a brewing sea—a cacophony of steel, and a cool, inviting blue. Roman can't help but maintain eye contact just a little too long.  
'' Alright, alright, sheesh, just trying to be friendly'' huffs Peter awkwardly and shoots away in the opposite direction. His lithe form quickly dissolves among the multitude of other teens, each busy in their own little dramas.  


'Fuck' Roman curses to himself. Keeping up his emotional barriers may be harder than he anticipated. Something is pulling them together, and he suspects the other boy can feel it too. A warm, writhing in their bones that strengthens whenever they are near each other.  
For the rest of the day, he does what he can to distract his mind. In typical Roman fashion, this includes slinking out of lesson for a 'toilet break' and pulling out a cigarette. Soon enough, he hears the relieving sound of RIIIING!!!. The bell. Chattering, laughing, and pulling out phones, people drabble out of the main doors.  


Slightly agitated, Roman lingers around for Shelley, his leg bouncing up and down. A stash of cocaine is waiting for him in a little box in his drawer, which he would like to get to soon. For him, today seems like a good day to do something to take the edge off. Every Monday does. Eventually, Roman sees her and drives them back to their lavish home.  


**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress and I might delete and re-upload chapters sometimes to make sure they are always of good quality! I don't have in mind a set amount of chapters, but it's definitely going to be something lengthy. I am going to aim to upload updates every few weeks-ish. Please leave any comments and suggestions !! Thank you for reading ( also i'm planning on making this a VERY slow burn , i feel in the show there was a lot of opportunity to develop that so i wanna write about it)


End file.
